


Fódlan Roses in Bloom

by Ingenueity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically this is pure cotton candy fluff, Conversations about Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ignatz is a soft boy, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Post-Time Skip, The Golden Deer - Freeform, exchange for a friend!, spoilers for Golden Deer route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity
Summary: Ignatz was an artist and a romantic at heart. He has long since held feelings for Byleth. After the war ends, he feels the resolve to let her know. However, Byleth is busy with her new duties as the archbishop. All they need is one quiet afternoon together. And if they share one thing in common, it's their love for the roses of Fódlan. If given the chance, perhaps their love would bloom as delicately as the flowers.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 10





	Fódlan Roses in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA, WE DIE LIKE MEN.
> 
> Thank you so much for the exchange!! I’m always happy to write my sweet Golden Deer. I never imagined I would be writing Ignatz, but I really enjoyed writing from an artist's perspective. It was really enjoyable to write since this whole piece is one big “HAHA! JUST KIDDING...UNLESS?" i hope i wrote him just the way you imagined and that you enjoy your fanfiction!!!!!!!!

Igntaz fumbled as he looked hurriedly from the list in his hands to the shopkeep behind the counter. In what was a rare moment of leisure time, he had searched the nearby villages for something he could use for his paintings. But times were hard and resources were limited. Even food was difficult to find, so luxury and artisan items were especially scarce. 

“Cadmium red, beige, light green, and -if you have it- purple. Any kind. I’m really kind of desperate.”

“You must be if you’re in my shop. I’m out in the middle of nowhere, kid.” The shopkeep sighed. “And I sell tools and housing supplies.” Ignatz must have looked more dejected than he realized because the shopkeep lightened up. “-but, ah, I’ve seen you around before.”

“Really?” Igntaz began the process of putting his list back into his knapsack.

“You’re familiar. You from Garreg Mach?

Igntaz was taken by surprise. He never did consider himself the type to have any sort of presence. 

“I am, actually!”

The shopkeep nodded. “Yeah, I’d recognize those big ole’ glasses anytime. You and your group are always coming through here on reconnaissance missions, monster patrol, or just to help dole out supplies to the neighboring towns. You always stand out, not because I’m not saying you don’t look like a fighter but-”

“No, it’s okay. I’m not.” Igntaz admitted. He didn’t feel like explaining his particular situation to this shopkeep. Perhaps on another day. Whether he was a merchant or a knight, it didn’t make a difference now. They were rebuilding after the devastations of war, the cause was greater than the individual. He would help in whatever ways he could, no matter how small.

“I’m part of the monastery. Before the war I used to go to school there, in the Golden Deer class. I was training to become a knight.” Igntaz said.

“It’s a shame what happened to the cathedral.” The shopkeep said. “We’re devout. My wife and I used to visit frequently. 

“We’re rebuilding it-” Ignatz paused and added “slowly.”

“It’s just you can’t get supplies fast enough, huh? Not enough food, not enough stone and wood, and not enough paint. Oh, that’s right. Glasses, wait right there.” The shopkeep left the storefront to head into the back room. Ignatz wondered if the back room was some sort of private dwellings attached to the store. The shopkeep returned sometime later with an engraved wooden box adorned with painted flowers. “I used to paint. I don’t know if any of it’s still good, but these were expensive pigments. Mostly untouched.” The shopkeep opened the box to showcase almost full bottles of some of the most vibrant colors Igntaz had seen, in concentrated form. Reds, blues, and even purple were all present. “A good deed for a good deed. We appreciate what you do for us. I want you to have it.”

“Really?” Igntaz nearly felt his heart leap out of his chest. “You really mean I can have this?!”

“Yeah. Paint something nice.” Fill the world with beauty, even if it’s just a little bit.” The shopkeep was silent for a moment, their smile fading a bit. “Goddess knows, the world could really use it right now.” 

Ignatz thanked the owner and left the shop. It was midday when he neared the forest’s edge. He was met with a tall line of looming trees. From there, he made his way up the road to Garreg Mach. It was mid-spring so it was warm enough to shed heavy coats, but breezy enough to not be scorching. And the trees provided enough shade and pleasant lighting to make the walk more comfortable. Any week now, rainstorms would make their way through the valley and bring humidity. But for now, nature was perfect. It was hard to believe that even after all the fighting and death, that the seasons still progressed unhindered.

Right before the descent onto the meadows below the monastery, there was an offshoot trail. It was rocky and overgrown with thin, twisty roots. The trail was long and winding, but the view was unprecedented.

Igntaz followed the trail for ten minutes or so, enjoying the quiet noises of the forest. He tread lightly but the crackling of forest branches under his boots disturbed the springtime birds enough to make their chatterings more quiet. He hated to interrupt. It had been a long time since the birds had returned to the woods surrounding the monastery. The war had charred a majority of the trees along the path and they used to nest in. But spring brought regrowth, and small buds of green were a welcoming sight.

Igntaz stood next to a rocky overhang. Any further and he would be precariously close to the cliff’s edge. He didn’t want to take any chances. This opening next to the cliff was his destination. Not only was the scenery overlooking the monastery stunning, but this in between these rocks, grew his best kept treasure.

\---

It was pure chance that he found such pink Fódlan roses. He had been looking for a quiet place to pray before the upcoming battle when he noticed a bright color nestled among the rocks. It was a rose unlike any he had ever seen. Most of the flowers in the area were sooty and wilting but these roses were pristine and beautiful. If only he had time to take out his sketchbook and charcoal.

He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. There stood Byleth, stone-faced as ever. She was magnificent in only the way a woman like her could be, standing while dressed in her battle armor and cape. Her look was determined but her mint green eyes -his favorite color- betrayed the fact that she was exhausted. But only the closest to her would ever know; only her friends who had spent years by her side as students and later colleagues could read the tiniest of microemotions that she emanated. She was a rather private person.

“Oh Professor!” Ignatz blurted out. “Hi.”

“Ignatz. I came to give you these.” She handed him a cloth-wrapped ration. “There’s some bread slices in there. I put some butter on them for you. If you’ll join us by the fire later, we’ll have some real food. How are you doing?”

“Not so good, I’m afraid.” He admitted. “I was about to pray to the Goddess for the battle to be in our favor. We’ve won so many battles this past year, but this one is different. This is the fight that will decide the future of Fódlan. And I’m scared that this will be the one time we won’t be so lucky. It frightens me that someone I know might not make it out alive, when peace is so close. Doesn’t that frighten you?”

“It does.” Byleth answered. “But I can’t think about that now.”

“I see, I guess hesitancy in and off the battlefield is what differentiates a good strategist from the, er, less competent.” Ignatz said.

“No. In your case, hesitancy just shows how much you take the time to analyze the situation. A good strategist knows there are times to act immediately and that there are time to hesitate. You need both.”

Ignatz chuckled. “Aha. In my case I’m more the type of over-analyze.”

“I think that’s a good thing. You’ve pointed out things to us in the war council room that have quite literally turned the tides of battle.” Byleth said. “Ignatz, you’re brilliant.”

Ignatz felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

“May I sit and pray with you?” She asked.

“Yes, I’d love that.” Ignatz said. He knew that Byleth wasn’t the type to pray regularly. “R-right over here.” He motioned to the crevices where the roses grew.

“Are those roses?”

“They are.” Igntaz bent down to examine them closely. “Soft.” He said, touching the petals. Several years ago, he might have given the Professor a rose like this one in exchange for the chance to ask her to ball. It was a foolish idea, he thought. He never ended up asking her to the dance and watched from afar as she danced with others.

She was beautiful when she was having the time of her life dancing with another. It must have been so freeing to twirl and waltz in the ballroom without the restrictions and sense of responsibility she endured on a daily basis. Just watching her be happy brought was enough to inspire an army, Ignatz thought.

That was the night he saw her going to the goddess tower with another. Making a promise together and being blessed by the goddess- that was the only reason he could think of for two people sneaking off to the goddess tower on that night. That or- He shook his head. He was disappointed. But it was normal to feel such emotion.

Nothing was in comparison to what he felt the day he thought he had lost her. On that day his world shattered. She had disappeared from the battlefield without a trace; for five years, Byleth remained missing and, finally, presumed dead. Without someone to unite the people under one cause, Fódlan had no future. Although the leicester alliance remained unified, those five years were difficult and turbulent times. If only Byleth had been there, Ignatz thought. The people needed her! He needed her. 

“Maybe we could take some back to the monestary’s greenhouse.” The sound of Byleth’s quiet, monotone voice brought him back to reality. His heart was still racing. “It will give us something to look forward to after the battle. It will be our promise to come out alive.” She said.

“R-right!” Ignatz agreed. “After the battle, let’s come back here and pick roses together, that is- if you’d like. We’ll plant them not only in the greenhouse, but all around the monastery!” His confidence grew as her mint eyes lit up. Giving her hope like this, it was more beautiful than anything he could capture with paint.

“Yes I’d love that.” She said. 

\---

Months had passed since he’d made that promise with Byleth before the final battle. After the battle had passed, there was much rejoicing. Those few days after the battle were some of the happiest of his life. At Claude’s request, they held a grand banquet. 

Old classmates, current colleges, and soldiers alike danced and rejoiced. The war had taken its toll on the land but, amidst it all, life went on. Everyone had found hope, even if just a small amount, for the future. Then, suddenly as the celebrations began, they died down. 

Claude was the first to leave. His job done, he had another goal in mind and never minded to bid anyone farewell except the professor. He was just gone one day. Ignatz couldn’t explain it but it filled him with an aching sadness. Just like that, everyone started to disband.

Some of their classmates frequently visited for trips and to volunteer at the monastery, but it wasn’t the same as before. Hilda and Raphael started up their own shop and became more wrapped up in their new lives than ever before. Marianne moved to her own estate and tended to her many horses and cattle there. Shockingly, Lorenz moved out to the countryside to follow her. Lysithea must have had her own agenda because she was rarely seen except for special occasions. Her company was always welcome but her motivations remained secret; she hardly smiled anymore.

Dorothea and Ashe were around the monastery perhaps the most. Although Dorothea moved back to the city to resume her opera career, she made frequent carriage visits to the monastery to catch up with old friends. She found many patrons and grew extremely wealthy. Ashe, a good-natured soul as ever, took to helping with the restoration efforts. He remained honest and cordial as ever. Igntaz became very good friends with Ashe after the war and they took to frequenting town and taking on small missions together.

Perhaps one of his biggest regrets was his last words to Leonie. After the banquet, she had approached him with a request to travel Fódlan, as well as lands beyond. He declined and she departed after the party. Even though his last conversation with Leonie was amicable, he felt that he had somehow disappointed her. He hadn’t heard from her since. 

Byleth, of course, worked tirelessly to ensure the monastery stayed functioning. With the repairs underway, Byleth was all but lost in her newfound duties as archbishop. Ignatz would see her in some small hallway and they’d chat for a moment, but then she’d always be whisked away by some important duties. She was as hardworking as ever.

He wondered if she’d remembered their promise to plant flowers throughout the monastery. It was hardly the most important thing to attend to at the moment. He understood she was busy and he was too. In a moment of overly-analytical thought, he wondered if the promise she made was all but forgotten words muttered before a battle meant to encourage. But no, that wasn’t like the Professor. Eventually, they would re-plant hedges, grass, trees, and even flowers throughout the monastery and she’d come seek him out for help. They’d spend a few weeks livening up the monastery with nature’s beauty and be done with it. Then they’d start on the next project.

But for just a moment he imagined.

What if instead of planting the roses, they lingered just a bit longer. What if they knelt in the gardens amidst the flowers and the leaves and he’d show her a drawing he’d been working on. And she’d lean in close enough for him to smell the scent of her perfume. And she’d trace her battle-scared fingers along his paper to feel the sketches to prove they were sketches and nothing more. ‘They look just like real flowers’ She’d say before letting her fingertips brush over his own hand. Her touch would be delicate as petals. 

‘Professor’ He’d say. And she’d lean in and kiss him. And Goddess, if he thought her hands were soft they were nothing compared to her lips. His mind raced and his breath hitched when a hand tapped on his shoulder.

“Ignatz?” Byleth was behind him again. Standing just where she was before the battle several months ago. Picturesque as ever. “I knew you’d be here.” She said.

“Aah!” Ignatz felt his soul leave his body. “Professor! You nearly frightened me to death.” He struggled to collect his thoughts. Mere moments ago he had been fantasizing about kissing Byleth and here she was standing before him. Had his very thoughts summoned her like a wish come true? Nobody should have that kind of power.

“Sorry.” She said and walked past him to seat herself next to the flowers growing between the rocks. “About startling you -and about not coming to meet you sooner.” Her eyes looked up to meet his. He smiled faintly and went to sit by her side in the grass.

“Everything is so hectic. Even with all the peace, you think it’d be more...well... peaceful. It’s okay. You’re busy.” Igntaz started to take out his paint box. “I just came here today to paint these flowers. They’re special to me.” He said. 

“They have a special place in my heart as well.” Byleth nodded and felt the leaves of the rosebush. She ran her finger over a particularly sharp thorne. “I’ve been thinking about it, Ignatz. And I don’t think I could move them from this spot.”

“What?” Ignatz was surprised.

“Maybe it’s selfish.” She said. “But I love them here, in this spot alone. Where they have a view of the monastery from afar.”

That just didn’t sound like Byleth at all.

“I don’t understand?” Ignatz confessed. “I thought you loved these flowers and would love to see them every day.”

“Only we know about this place.” Byleth said. “I like seeing them with you alone.”  
“O-oh.” Ignatz said. His heart racing madly. Did she know what she was saying and how it made him feel this way? “Is that so?”

She nodded, failing to elaborate. He opened his paintbox revealing all the colors inside and rolled out a small canvas sheet. Byleth tilted her head in interest.

“Someone gifted this to me today.” He said. “-This box came with the condition that I’d capture something through my artwork to make the world a little bit more beautiful. I wasn’t sure how exactly to do that at first. I mean, I’ve never seen pigments like these in a long time.” He paused. “For my first painting, I’d like to capture springtime in a way that could really take someone’s breath away. I want to paint a symbol of hope and beauty.”

“You came here to paint the roses?” Byleth smiled as she asked.

“What I’d really like is to paint you.” He said.

The look on Byleth’s usually emotionless face was divine. Her eyes widened as she stared back at him as if she was searching for some sort of intent.

“That is - if you’d let me.” Ignatz stared back down at his canvas before regaining his composure. “Please. Allow me to capture your beauty. I- I think that everything pales in comparison. Ever since meeting you I’ve felt this way. This view of the monastery, the flowers, and all the colors in sight… they’re all so stunning... and still I can’t stop staring at you. You’re just so captivating.” Ignatz wondered if it was okay to reach out and tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear so he could see the blush forming on her face.

“Yes.” Byleth said. Imagine his joy as she rested her head against his shoulder. Her hair was soft and her cheek nestled into his clothes. She seemingly melted into his touch. Oh Goddess! Was this a dream?!

He reached out and rested his gloved hand on her head and slowly stroked her hair.

“Ignatz.” She hummed.

“Professor?”

“What you just said.” Byleth began “Your words were very kind. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy from something someone said before. Be honest. Was that a declaration of love?”

“If I am honest. I suppose it was.” Ignatz wondered if Byleth could hear how rapid his pulse was. He was a bit embarrassed at the prospect. And was certainly excited to say the least.

“Then, Ignatz. I love you too.” She said.

“Could… could you say that again.” He asked, smiling furiously.

“Ignatz. I love you. I love you very much. I want to spend many quiet days ahead alone with you, painting and talking. I like the way I feel around you, you make me happy.”

Ignatz couldn’t handle it any longer. He rose to his feet and picked Byleth up, twirling her before resting his hands on her hips.

“I’ve never felt happier.” Ignatz could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. He felt and she pushed back his glasses to wipe his tears with her cloak. And he brought her in for a chaste kiss. They laughed as they parted their kiss and Ignatz took her hands in his. Her grip was as firm as her mint green gaze.

“Let’s take our time returning to the monastery.” Byleth said. “I have the rest of the day off. I’d just like to spend it with you.”

“Of course. We can stay like this.” He brought his head down to press their foreheads together. “For as long as you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Ignatz's S-rank was actually really adorable, thinking back. One of the cuter confessions, but I've only seen the ones from the golden deer. I haven't played the other houses yet.) I actually want to write more golden deer now! Oh wow.
> 
> i'm on twitter @bigfishiekisses


End file.
